


Oblivion

by CollateralDamage9



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), LoT - Fandom, captain canary - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollateralDamage9/pseuds/CollateralDamage9
Summary: Just a quick little drabble for my loves. An alternate ending for "Destiny".





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little drabble for my loves. An alternate ending for "Destiny".

Leonard felt the kiss long after Sara had left the oculus. He used it as courage for what came next.

"Shut it down!"

The time masters had found him. They had surrounded the oculus and had their guns pointed straight at Leonard.

"There are no strings on me."

There was a loud bang. Leonard felt heat and light embrace him as he was engulfed in the explosion of the oculus. His ears rang and darkness lifted around him. Then there was quiet. He was dead.

He thought he would feel weightless. As if all of his burdens were lifted from his shoulders... but all he could do was think.

He let his thoughts drift. Thoughts of his sister. Thoughts of Mick and everything that had led up to this point of no return. Thoughts of Sara. Sara. He would miss her especially. He liked to act like a hard ass around her, but he really did like her. He suddenly realized what Sara had meant about the loneliness. Everyone he wanted to see again gone forever.

The dark expanse around him seemed to swallow him whole. His mind felt unfocused and suddenly all he could remember were Sara's lips and how he felt aching and burning for more. He remembered her steely eyes and how they spoke to him on deeper levels than just physical. He had never felt that way before. It was terrifying. 

Then just as quickly as it came the fog lifted from his mind. A bright light appeared in the distance. He whipped his body around to face the illumination. Maybe it was a way out of this place. He felt the sudden need to escape the swarm of feelings that had erupted inside of him. 

Leonard threw his body forward and tumbled through the open space. He could hear faint whispers coming from the light.

"Leonard? Leonard wake up!"

Leonard continued his journey toward the light as the soft voice echoed into the darkness once again.

"Leonard! Leonard I need you to come back to me! Come on wake up!"

He knew that voice. Sara. He flung himself further and further, then flew through an open chasm of light.

________________________________

Leonard sat bolt upright in the medbay. Lights flashed around him and he blinked his eyes as they slowly began to focus.

"Well that was a rush." 

He mumbled rubbing his head where a dull pain throbbed against his skull. Before he knew it, Sara had her arms wrapped around him.

"You're alive."

She let out the two words like a sigh of relief. Leonard couldn't help but take a deep breath of his own. 

"How am I not dead?" 

He murmured between strands of blonde hair. Sara finally let go and stood back, not holding back the smile on her face. Ray stepped forward to explain.

"Rip found a way to transport you back to the ship right before the oculus exploded. It managed to knock you out, but left your body intact."

"Oh joy." 

Leonard rolled his eyes at the Boy Scout, just glad to be back with his friends. Not that he would admit it.


End file.
